What Do You Want From Me? An Itachi One Shot
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: A shy girl...one who is trained well...trying to relax with friends...but what lurks in the shadows that threatens their fun...?


What Do You Want From Me?

She walked around the village, waiting for a mission. Besides the random talk with one of her friends, she had nothing to do. Walking over to a tree, she sat against it and thought back…thought back to that one day that changed her life forever. The day she met up with someone for the past…and he told her, his true intentions.

Kimura Mayumi, your average Konaha ninja, walked around the village like any other day and came across Naruto, sitting in the ramen shop. "Ah-! Naruto-Kun!" She said, as she walked inside to join her best friend. Truth be told, he was more like a brother than anything else. Naruto turned around, ramen hanging from his mouth, "Mmmghm? Mayumi-Chan?" He said, after swallowing the ramen. Mayumi sat down next to him and smiled, "Hi. What are you up to today?" She asked, looking at his empty ramen bowl. Naruto shrugged, "I have no idea. We haven't gotten any orders from Grandma Tsunade…so I was thinking-" Naruto didn't even have time to finish, when Kakashi popped up out of nowhere.

Naruto and Mayumi jumped slightly and looked over at the masked man. "Ah…Hey Kakashi-Sensei, what's up?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head. Kakashi held up a hand, "Yo. Naruto…Mayumi…all the squads are going out for a little get together today. Would you like to come? We're going to a very nice place that has a wonderful garden." He said, now dropping his hand and waiting for their reply. Naruto nodded eagerly, "That would be awesome Kakashi-Sensei! Say, say! Mayumi-Chan! Come with us! It'll be funner if you're there with us!" Naruto said, adjusting his black forehead protector. Mayumi looked back and forth between the two. She really wanted to go…but she had this feeling deep inside that was a bit hesitant. Like something bad was going to happen...

"Sure, I'll go with you Naruto-Kun…Kakashi-Sensei." Mayumi said, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. _'No…this will be fun. I'm sure of it.'_ She thought to herself. Naruto grinned widely and clapped his hands once, "Alright! So, everyone is going to be there Kakashi-Sensei?" He asked, turning toward his Sensei. Kakashi nodded, "I believe I just said that Naruto. Now come on, let's get going, shall we?" He asked, gesturing out the door. Naruto and Mayumi nodded, and after Naruto paid, the three of them headed out, destined for a beautiful estate, a few miles outside of the village. Where they were going was the forest that was behind the estate, but still part of the property. As they approached the estate, Mayumi thought she felt someone's eyes one her. She glanced around nervously before sighing and continuing to the estate. Little did she know, there was someone watching her…someone she was very familiar with.

"Ah-! Mayumi-Chan! You were able to come! That's awesome!" Sakura said, running up to Naruto, Kakashi and Mayumi, waving one of her hands. Naruto waved back, "Hey Sakura-Chan! Yep, we got Mayumi-Chan to come. Today's going to be some much fun! I hope someone brought some ramen, I'm starving!" He said, grinning like a mad man. "Naruto-Kun, you were just eating when I found you. And that wasn't too long ago." Mayumi said, a weak smile coming to her face. Kakashi shoot his head, "Naruto, you eat way too much ramen, you're going to get sick one of these days." He said, sighing and walking off, going to join a discussion between Kurenai and Shikamaru. Mayumi walked away from Naruto as he and Sakura started talking, being joined by their other teammate Sai, within a matter of minutes.

_'Sai-Kun has become so social lately. I'm so happy that he can make friends.'_ She thought, making her way over to where Hinata and Kiba were. "Hey there Mayumi-Chan! Glad you were able to come! It's awesome that we all were able to get today off and just hang out and chill." Kiba said, throwing an arm around her shoulder. Hinata nodded and said, "I wonder why Tsunade-Sama wanted all of us together though." Mayumi smiled, and looked up at Kiba. "Yes, today is going to be very fun. I just hope that Tsunade-Sama doesn't come in halfway through and give one of us a mission." She said, closing her eyes, a small blush across her cheeks.

As if on cue, Tsunade joined the little party and put a halt on everything. "Sorry about this guys, but we are going to have to cut this a little short." She began, "The Akatsuki has been spotted in this area and we need all available teams to go out and search for them. Team 10, you will stay in the village and protect the front gate. Team 8, Head on out and walk around, there is bound to be some trace of them, somewhere. And finally Team 7, Mayumi is going to join you and all of you are going to spilt off and check the forest. Be on your guard." She finished and then headed off, giving Kakashi, Yamato, and Kurenai a look before heading off.

Kiba glanced at Hinata, "Gee thanks. You cursed us." He said, jokingly. Hinata jumped slightly and looked at Kiba, "I'm sorry Kiba. I-I didn't mean to." She said, twiddling her thumbs as she used to do when she was younger. Shino walked up, looking at his two teammates and said, "Let's go guys. We have work to do." They left, and then Team 10 left as well, leaving Mayumi and Team 7 in the forest of this estate. Sai sighed and looked around, "So who is going to cover each area" He asked, looking at Yamato and Kakashi. As they waited for an answer, Mayumi looked around again, she still felt as if someone was watching her. But she shook the feeling off, yet again, as Kakashi spoke, "Alright, Naruto…you will head east. Sakura, west. Sai, north. Mayumi, I want you to cover south. Yamato will check the estate and I will stay here and keep an eye out, understood?"

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei!" The three kids said and then jumped off to their areas. Mayumi started heading south, just as she was told when a thought crossed her mind, _'I've felt like someone has been watching me all day. And then Tsunade-Sama goes and cancels our outing because of Akatsuki sightings…what it-…n-nah. There's no way the Akatsuki would want me.' _She thought, shaking her head as she continued walking. Little did she know…it wasn't the Akatsuki that wanted her, but a member. As she continued walking, she came across a large waterfall. She mouth dropped slightly as she stared up at it. It was so beautiful, and the area it was in, it was just perfect. Mayumi closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of flowers mixed with the fresh water to create the most memorable smell…almost like freshly watered flowers. _'It reminds me of Ino-Chan's shop…it's so relaxing.'_ She thought, walking around, placing a hand on a tree.

But things weren't as peaceful as they seemed, for in the shadows lied someone very powerful. Someone who knew Mayumi…knew her likes, dislikes, fears, and weaknesses. Someone that was all too familiar with the Hidden Leaf Village, and he had his eyes closed, listening to her footsteps until she reached the tree. Slowly the man's eyes opened to reveal pure red eyes…_Sharingan_ red eyes. Mayumi didn't seem to notice the man's presence, as she continued to gaze at the waterfall as he slowly approached her from behind. It was too late when she finally realized that there was someone with her, and before she could turn around, the man had forced her up against the tree. He was holding each of her wrists to the side of her head, and gazed into her eyes.

Taken aback, a small gasp escaped her lips as she slowly recognized the man that was holding her. The fact the she was being held didn't affect her as much as the _person_ that was holding her did.

_Itachi Uchiha_.

"I-Itachi-Sama…what are you doing here in Konaha…?" She managed to say, glancing away, not wanting to be caught in his genjutsu. "Do not worry Mayumi…I'm not going to use genjutsu on you…I'm here for a purpose. A goal." He said, his voice firm, unchanged since the last time she remembered. Mayumi slowly looked back at him, locking her eyes with his. "A-A…purpose? Goal? What…what is your goal Itachi-Sama?" The young kunoichi asked, clenching her fists slightly, fear slowly growing in her stomach. "That…is for you to find out. After the right question is asked." He said, a small sneer coming to his usually emotionless lips. Mayumi's fists gently release, and she noticed that Itachi's grip on her hadn't loosened. "Itachi-Sama…what do you want from me?" She asked, trying to back up against the tree.

It couldn't be…Itachi…Itachi Uchiha, with a smirk on his face. There is no way, but, that's what he was doing. Itachi was smirking as he leaned in closer to her. "Bingo." Was all he said before gently, but at the same time, fiercely kissing her. Mayumi's eyes widened, and she hesitantly kissed back, feeling Itachi's grip on her loosen to what _could_ be called a loving hold. Just as she was about to sink into the kiss, Itachi pulled away. "I'm here for _you_. To tell you…one day I will be back. And I'll come for you, Mayumi. Don't forget…and don't tell anyone. If you do…I will hear about it, and you never know _what_ I might do." He said, kissing her forehead.

As she went to reply, he jumped off, leaving Mayumi sitting there. Two of her fingers touching her lips, and a blush spread across her cheeks, while she slowly nodded to nobody. She was right, someone had been watching her, but thinking about it now…she was fine with who it was. Mayumi hoped that she would feel someone watching her again, and if that happened, she would know. She would know that Itachi was there, checking in…and until the day came, where he would come for her, she waited.

_Maybe that day will come soon…_

---End---

^^; Sorry it took so long. I went on a hike and didn't get on my laptop for three days…ish…but I got it done. I really hope you liked how it came out Yumiko12345.  
Please rate and/or message with comments~ Thankies33


End file.
